Precious Gems
Precious Gems is the third episode of Power Rangers Star Defenders. Plot Hokulele and Doggie are doing some fishing, but nothing is biting due to Mako swimming in the water. In response to accidentally scaring away the fish, Mako simply summons some using the Pisces Star Sphere. Upon returning to the house, the trio sees Karone telling Bullbot that he has to do his share of chores while at the house. After this, Karone requests Hoku to head to Terra Venture to go pick up some stuff. While in Terra Venture, Hoku bumps into a person named Vul and says he'll help him out after he takes care of the shopping. While Hoku's doing that, a golden robot arrives and tricks Vul out of his 100 Nunits. Hoku proceeds to ask if the robot was a friend of Vul's, but the man in silver simply shows confusion at this. Hoku then realizes that Vul must be from the Ophiuchus constellation. After conversing a bit, Hoku hears a female scream and heads off to investigate. The source of the scream is the gold robot being kidnapped by a monster working for the NUAE called Tugold. The Red Star Defender Ranger fights him off, managing to get the robot away, but then demands the money that she took from Vul back. After returning the money and having a short conversation about why Vul is on the planet, Hoku heads back home and sees Connie having returned from Earth with a substance to mask the energy signatures of their Star Spheres. While Hoku gathers the remaining Spheres they have, Connie talks with Karone and learns that Hoku's father is a Power Ranger himself. Meanwhile, Vul learns how much a home on Mirinoi would cost. He is about to leave the bank he's in, but bumps into both the gold robot and Tugold. The gold robot defends Vul from an attack, revealing she has a Star Sphere, and Vul defends her which earns him the Ophiuchus Star Sphere. The two, alongside Hoku and Tugold, are all teleported away and the trio of Rangers morph and beat Tugold. The monster then grows, but the Star Defender Megazord is brought in to deal with it. The gold robot, Bala, and Vul then summon their Zords and switch into the Megazord's arm slots before finishing off the monster. The duo is then invited to live alongside the others, with clear signs that Bullbot is falling for Bala. Star Spheres *Red Star Defender Ranger - Leo (Supernova Blast), Leo (Leo Star Zord) *Blue Star Defender Ranger - Lupus (Lupus Star Zord) *Gold Star Defender Ranger - Libra (Supernova Blast), Libra (Libra Star Zord) *Black Star Defender Ranger - Taurus (Taurus Star Zord) *Silver Star Defender Ranger - Ophiuchus (Supernova Blast), Ophiuchus (Ophiuchus Star Zord) *Green Star Defender Ranger - Chameleon (Chameleon Star Zord) *Yellow Star Defender Ranger - Pisces, Dorado (Dorado Star Zord) Errors Notes *'Star Defender Megazord Combinations:' ** ** See Also *Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team! - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuuranger (fight footage and story)